


Lawrence High

by ThisIsAWarning706



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, deanxcastiel, highschool, highschoolAU, sammy - Freeform, samxgabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAWarning706/pseuds/ThisIsAWarning706
Summary: Sam and Dean move back to their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas and attend high school. What sorts of shenanigans will the brothers Winchester get into? How long will Dean be a tsundere? Why is Gabriel so obsessed with his car? When will Cas realize that he’s been flirting with Dean? *slaps fanfic* this bad boy can fit so many LGBTQ+ characters in it
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 2





	1. Rise and Shine, Bitch!

Dean POV

"Rise and shine, Sammy! First day of Sophomore year!" I yelled at my younger brother, ripping off his blanket. "Screw you Dean! Five more minutes!" He protested. "Don't you want to get a nice tour of the campus by your brother-dearest?" I teased. "We've literally never been to the school! The fuck?" He said, crawling out of bed. "Well, it just-so-happens that I went there last week during open campus, so there! I'm gonna go make us coffee. We're leaving in 30."

I've always been like the father figure for Sammy, even though I'm not much older than him. Our mom died in a fire when we were little, and recently our dad to a car crash. He was always picking up jobs where he could find them, so that could mean us being alone with each other for days on end. We've always lived on the road, but thanks to a family friend, Bobby, we finally scored an apartment. It was pretty hard for me to become Sam's legal guardian, but with some help, it's official. 

"Okay, I'm ready! You can stop honking the horn!" Sam yelled, walking out into the street with his thermos and book bag. "Sam, I'm gonna be honest; you have to cut the hair. It's making you spend too much time on it in the mornings." I told him. "You can pry these locks from my cold dead scalp." He taunted back. We drove off to Lawrence High School. (A/N-I'm so original) I made sure he knew where he was going, then went off to find my own classes and locker. I walked over to my locker where I saw somebody standing right there, presumably waiting for me. "Are you Dean Winchester?" He asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?" I asked back. "I'm Castiel, and I've been assigned to help you adjust to your new environment. It seems that we have most of the same classes, so the teachers figured you'd want a friend for your new school, given our history of moving around so much." Castiel explained. What kind of name is that, anyway? "Oh, great. In fucking Senior year? This isn't elementary school!" I replied, pissed off. "Look, they always try to do this with new people. No one's really happy about it. It just helps people get extra credit. But I'm going to try to take this seriously, because I think we could be good friends." He added perkily. "I just want to get through the year, okay? I don't really want any 'friends'. Everyone just leaves me, or I leave them in the end." I argued. "I'm going to class. I'll see you later or whatever."

Castiel POV

"We share the same homeroom! Isn't that convenient?" I asked as I followed him. Dean just let out a grunt. "Hey shithead! How was your summer? Did you get a new boyfriend here?" Micheal snickered. He was always such a homophobic asshole. "What the fuck did you just say?" Dean yelled. "You got a problem?" He was trying to see what Dean would do. This was not good, and only two things could result from it. Either Michael would force Dean to join his crew of assbutts, or Dean would end up in the hospital. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You're just some douche no one cares about who tries to make people feel like shit. No one like that douche. No one will ever feel sorry for-" Dean was cut off by a punch in the jaw by Michael. He got up instantly, ready to defend himself. I'd never even seen anyone do something nice for me, so when he started taking and giving hits to defend me, I was beyond surprised. "It's not worth it!" I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen. Then Chuck intervened. He was the 'cool principal' and had all of us call him Chuck. None of us even knew his last name. "What is going on here? Michael, what the hell did you do? On the first day of school no less?" He yelled angrily. Michael was actually his son, which was really weird at first, since Michael was the literal worst person in Lawrence. "He started it with his gay boyfriend!" He whined, pointing at Dean and I. "Oh, I'm totally willing to believe your excuse! You're lucky I haven't started homeschooling you," Chuck turned to us, me helping Dean off the floor. "I'm sorry. I can assure you this won't happen again. Cas, take Dean to the nurse and explain what's going on." I nodded, and started to wrap Dean's arm around my shoulder so he could walk. "I'm good, I'm good!" He insisted. "You are in no way good. You just had the absolute shit beaten out of you. It was really stupid to do that, you know," I said. "But it looked cool, didn't it?"


	2. Platypus Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a bit lost on his first day of school and meets some... interesting individuals

Sam POV

I was lost. I was very lost. "Um, could you help me? I'm pretty lost, and it's my first day here." I said to some short guy with a platypus backpack. Who even has those anymore? I wondered. "How about I give you a personal tour to your classes? I've been here since freshman year, so I know my way around, but it'll cost ya." He replied. "Uh, I think I can just find someone else, thanks." I was getting kinda weirded out by this guy. "Relax! I'm joking! Though a date would be nice..." He flirted. "Who are you?" I asked, intensely confused. "I'm Gabriel, and who might you be?" Gabriel asked "I'm Sam." "Ah, Sammy. Let me see you schedule." I handed it over, and he grabbed my hand and started dragging me over to my class. "As it turns out, we have the same homeroom!" He yelled over the noise of the hallway. I honestly don't even know what to think of him at this point. 

"Sam, Charlie. Charlie, Sam." Gabriel introduced me to his nerdy-looking friend. Charlie had red hair, a Zelda shirt, and a tardis bag. "Attention class! Take your seats. But choose wisely, as where you sit, you will sit for the rest of the year." Our teacher announced, causing Gabriel to sit in my lap. I turned bright red as the teacher yelled at him. He moved to sit in between Charlie and I. "So, what did you bitches do this summer?" Charlie asked, sitting in her chair backwards. "Not to much, went to go see some movies, hid ominous notes in weird places, fostered a squirrel." Gabriel replied. "What about you, Sammy? How'd your summer go?" He asked. "Well, I just moved here a month ago with my brother Dean, so I've just been unpacking and checking out the neighborhood." "There's something else I'd like to check out..." Gabriel mumbled. I'm just going to say this now: I'm (closetedly) bisexual. I knew Dean would accept me, because he's bi himself, but I just was too scared to come out. So when a (reasonably attractive) guy waltzes into my life flirting with me, you could see how this would cause some trouble, especially if he took every chance he got to make me blush. How the hell am I going to pull this off? I wondered. As if she just read my thoughts, Charlie pointed out that she was lesbian. "I'm just saying, this place could be much worse than other places." She said with a wink at me. Fuck, she was onto me. 

"So where in town do you live, Sammy?" Gabriel asked. "Uh, Cemetery Street." I replied. (I have no idea if this is a real place so don't be disappointed if you can't find it.) "Neat. I live up on Trumpet Road." Why did he want to know where I live? Meh, there could be worse people breaking into my house than him. "Won't you guys just exchange numbers already? This is painful to watch." Charlie announced. "Shut up, you're ruining the mood! Let this happen on its own." Gabriel said, even though we did give each other our number. "See you later, Sammy." He said as the bell rang. Why was he calling me Sammy? And why was I fine with it?


	3. Put On the Bandaid You Heathen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is more than hesitant to get help from a certain cute boy.

Dean POV

”Damnit Dean, put on the band aid!” Cas whined, trying to get me to conform to his healing standards. “Never! I’m fine without it. I’m tough.” I joked, swatting him away. He resisted my attacks, struggling to get on the bandage. “Hey, what did that guy have against you anyway? It seemed like he was targeting you in particular.” I asked. “Well, I used to be part of his clique. They’re all kinda douchebags, so I kept on trying to leave. I guess they finally got the message and took it out on you.” He explained. “So, what’s with the homophobia? It’s twenty friggin eighteen! Move on already.” I said with a forced laugh. “That’s part of the reason I left- they want to adhere to ‘traditional values’. Sexist, outdated stuff like that. They ‘wanted to do what God wants’ which to me, is a load of crap. They just use those rules to demean others.” He added. “Is it too late for me to punch him again?” I joked, not regretting my previous actions whatsoever. Since Chuck said we could have the first period for me to rest because the nurse wasn’t there yet, we had the whole place to ourselves. This was the exact moment when I realized how attractive Castiel was. He had dark brown hair and these beautiful ocean blue eyes. I found myself staring at him and zoning out completely. “Uh, Dean? Do you need an ice pack?” Cas asked, probably after a few attempts. “Yeah... How are you? Like, I mean, are you okay?” I questioned, curious of how he managed the taunts. “I guess I get on alright. I did have a few friends, but they moved or switched schools, leaving me by myself.” He explained shyly. “Don’t worry. They aren’t going to ever hurt you again. I’ll be sure of that.” I promised him. But I did know there was only so much I could do.

Castiel POV

I felt like I actually trusted Dean. Though he was rough on the outside, I could tell there was something more caring about him than what meets the eye. “Should we go to class now? I mean, the teachers probably want us there.” I suggested. “Nah, I just want to chill out.” He replied, sinking into the chair. “So, why are you here, specifically?” I asked, hoping he’d talk more about himself. “Well, my mom died in a fire when I was little, so my dad dragged me and my little brother Sammy with him around the country. He was always taking random jobs, so we where always somewhere new. But he died a few months ago, so now I live with Sam by ourselves. That’s my tragic backstory, I guess.” He explained. “I’m sorry to hear that, about your parents.” I said to him. “It’s fine. I guess I’ve just been used to it.” His eyes started to get a little watery, so I wrapped my arm around him. “I’m fine, I don’t need your sympathy.” He said sternly. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” I stammered. I got up to leave him alone, so he could cool down. When I looked behind me, he seemed to look guilty with himself. I think I understood.


	4. It’s Time To Taste the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just, uh, likes Skittles.

Sam POV

“So, Sammy? How’d school go?” Dean asked with a mouthful of food. “Uh, fine? What happened to your face? And who were you fighting?” I asked. “C’mon Sam, you know I’m better than that! Just fell on some sharp sticks.” He lied. Dean had a bit of a history of putting assholes to justice, but he did tell me he’d stop. I figured I could just let him learn for himself about how his aggression could easily be returned by others. “Make any new friends?” Dean asked, hoping I’d finally be more social. “Yeah, this girl named Charlie and a guy named Gabriel. We have some classes together.” I replied. He seemed happy that I’d already been making a bit of progress already. We cleaned up, watched TV, and went to our rooms. 

The Next Morning 

“Damnit, we have Ketch this year. He’s the worst.” Gabe said. We were in the gym, preparing for battle/dodgeball. I had fairly good reflexes, so I was pretty good at Phys Ed, but I knew Gabe would suck at it. He was short and I doubted he could catch anything if his life depended on it. “Hey, maybe he’ll go easy on us? I mean, it’s only day two. Can’t be that bad.” I stated optimistically. It was that bad. He had us do twenty push-ups, 50 jumping jacks, and plank for 3 minutes. Those were just the warm ups. He placed all the jock type students on one team, which included me. Which meant I was up against my friends. “I’ll sabotage the jerks.” I told Charlie and Gabriel as I walked away. “Winning team gets to sit out for warmups next class!” Ketch announced. I really wanted to switch loyalties, but Gabe and Charlie needed me. “Oh, you’re going down, Winchester!” Charlie yelled, already armed. It was a brutal battle, with only a few players left on the other team almost instantaneously. I made sure to have the aim of a Stormtrooper though, so there would be as few casualties as possible. We still ended up winning, even though I practically threw myself at the ball on multiple occasions. “We just went easy on you, Sam.” Gabriel said as we walked out. “Let’s get some soda or something. I think we all deserve it. On me, of course. That was brutal.” I teased. “How noble.” Charlie said. “So, how come you didn’t tell me you were queer?” Charlie whispered, making my choke on my drink. “Uh, what?” I responded, speechless. “Oh, come on. You were totally checking out some of those guys butts.” She said. “Sam, it’s time you taste the rainbow. I won’t tell anyone though, unless you want me too.” “Promise? Cause I’d end you if you did.” I joked as Gabriel walked over, sipping a Fanta. “Whatcha talking about? Something about rainbows?” He asked. “Just Skittles.” Charlie said with a knowing look.


	5. Buzzfeed is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas- chaotic stupid

Dean POV

“Mr. Winchester, it seems that you failed to complete your homework. If I’m assuming correctly, it looks like the behavior will continue, especially since it is only the third week of school and this happened four times already ” My teacher said with a judgemental look on her face. “Ms. Phillips, you do realize I’m pretty much a single parent? I’ve been cooking, cleaning, and I have a job. I don’t have any time for that shit.” I said. It was true; for the past few weeks none of my teachers understood my position. “Well, I guess you’ll have to be a stay at home dad if these responsibilities are taking away from your school life!” She laughed, genuinely believing she was funny. Hilarious, another person who wanted me to drop out. “That's a lot of nerve coming from someone who takes Buzzfeed quizzes while having her class read lengthy textbook chapters.” Castiel spoke up. “This isn’t your business.” She replied, pissed off. “It is now. Do you really believe we have enough time on our hands for a five page essay in one night, especially when you don't even know the material? Because we don’t, and you couldn't.” He said. “Office. Now.” Ms. Phillips commanded, pointing at the door.

”Thanks, Cas.” I said as we walked out of the door. We were starting to head over to Chuck’s office when I grabbed his hand and held it as we continued walking. He looked at me softly with a slight smile on his face.

”Dean, I’m sorry that happened to you. Might I suggest that Castiel can help you with your work as well? As long as it’s okay with you two.” Chuck said with a caring look. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” Cas responded. “I don’t really think I’ll be able to stay after school. I’m pretty busy as it is.” I explained. "I could come over if you want?" He offered. "That works."

After I met Sam in the parking lot, I told him Cas was coming with us, so he was downgraded to the backseat. I saw Castiel standing by the entrance. "Hey Cas! Over here!" I shouted. He heard me yelling and jogged over. "I thought you abandoned me." He joked. "Castiel, I would never." I teased back. As we drove over to my place, he kept trying to lower the volume on my radio. "Some songs just sound better when they're played loud!" I debated. "Yeah, until you go deaf."

When Castiel (who is an A+ tutor) helped me do my missed assignments, he stayed over for a few hours. "If it weren't for Sam, I probably would've dropped out by now." I confided in him. "You're a good brother. I don't even know how you do all this." He said. It wasn't until Sam walked in that I realized he was leaning against me. "Uh, it's 7:30? Can we order Chinese or something for dinner?" He asked. Cas moved upright and I did the same. "Yeah, sure. Castiel, you want anything?" I asked. "I don't really care, I'll have whatever." 

Castiel POV

I didn't want to leave, especially since I wasn't at my house with Naomi. She was my guardian, and an abusive piece of shit. She was so strict and would go crazy when I didn't listen to her. I felt like I was at home at Sam and Dean's apartment, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I texted Naomi to let her know I would probably be a bit later than expected.

You are to be home by 8. 

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to go, now." I said frantically. "Is everything okay, Cas?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but can you drive me home? I have a strict curfew." He sensed the panic in my voice. "Yeah. Sam, can you wait a half hour while I drive Cas back?" Dean asked. 7:39. My house was almost 30 minutes away. I ended up dragging Dean out the door. As we drove, he seemed fairly upset. "Castiel, are you sure you're okay?" 7:54. "Yeah, I'm good. I just have a strict mom." I really wished it was simple enough for me to tell Dean that Naomi was a awful person, but it really wasn't. I arrived at 7:59. I told her I was home and ran to my room. To put it in simple terms, Naomi was very religious. She was always trying to 'pray the gay' out of me. Like that would work. I would be dragged to church every Sunday, and she would make sure I was ashamed of myself every time. I wished I knew how to not be.


	6. Salad is Rabbit Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Sam so tall? He only eats salad.

Sam POV

"SSAAAAMMMMM. I. NEED. COFFEE." Charlie whined. It was 5 minutes until lunch, and we were allowed to leave campus to get food and such. "Do you think you can get your brother to drive us to Calei’s Cafe?" She asked. "Hey, you know I have a car!" Gabriel said. "You have a car?" Charlie said in disbelief. "Yeah! She's beautiful."

We walked out to the parking lot, and Gabe led us to this decrepit, banana-yellow Beetle. "Of course you drive this ugly ass car." Charlie said. "Hey, don't bully Gertrude! I love her." Gabriel started hugging his car. "You named your car Gertrude?" I asked. It wasn't very out of character for him, but still weird nonetheless. "Yep. Hop in."

We drove for about a mile before we pulled into the small parking lot of the hipster coffee shop. Charlie dragged us in and asked for a large of their most caffeinated drink. "Um, can I get an avocado salad?" I ordered. "Sammy, how do you eat that rabbit food? I'll have a BLT and a chocolate donut." Gabriel said, poking me in the shoulder. We got our food and realized Charlie was nowhere to be found. Gabe got a text. hey i'm leaving you to fend for yourselves It read there's a comic book sale and i don't want you to intrude my book time. "Well, Sam, I guess you're stuck with me. Do you want to take our food and walk around the park? It's a pretty day out." He offered. "Shouldn't we get back to school? We have classes in, like, five minutes." It was too late. He was already leading me across the street and into a small patch of woods. We walked deeper until we reached arrived at a group of ancient trees, covered in moss. "This is where I like to go when I want to be alone." Gabriel said, sitting down on a dead tree trunk. "It's... beautiful. How did you even find this place?" I asked. "I just like to wander around sometimes. I guess I just kept coming back?" We sat there, eating our food, the silence relaxing us. 

Gabriel and I ended up staying there until school ended. Somehow, I really didn't care that we skipped class. We talked about our lives before we met. I told him how my parents died and about Dean, and he told me he was the youngest of four brothers. Apparently his oldest brother Michael started some sort of clique, and he tried to fuck up everyone's lives. That is, unless, you were 'devoted'. He would try and make your life hell if you didn't listen to him when he wanted you to. Usually his targets were random, but if some people spoke out, they would never hear the end of it. Gabe also told me about the goth-ish drama kids that called themselves 'the demons' (sounds super nerdy if you asked me) who, while pretty annoying, would leave you alone if you left them alone. He said I wouldn't want to get caught up with them. I asked how he knew. "I stole a porn magazine from one of them and never gave it back." He joked. "No, I just had some beef with one of their 'leaders'." Gabe said. "Well, I should get going, or Dean's going to be worried." I informed him while getting up. I'd forgotten I had been sitting down for hours and fell over due to lack of feeling in my legs. I also happened to fall over on Gabriel. "Shit, sorry." I apologized as I realized I was pretty much on top of him. "Pretty forward, Sammy." He teased as I got back onto my feet. "Uh, yeah, you wish." I had a feeling he kinda did.

Author's Note

So for the setting of the forest scene I thought of this forest in Japan. I'm guessing there isn't really anything like it in Lawrence, but I thought it looked beautiful and romantic. I'll probably write later scenes there. Anyway here's a gallery of photos of the place. It looks magical to me so I wanted to share it. https://www.behance.net/gallery/63811505/Yakushima-The-Forest-Spirit


	7. Yay, Free Lattes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides that a little rebellion is perfectly fine

Castiel POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I'd gotten a text. Who even texted me anymore? hey Cas do you want donuts It was a text from Dean. I texted back.

Are you coming over? If so my mom would kill me unless I'm doing schoolwork.

i mean yeah but i was wondering if you wanted to hang out. i could take you the garage i work at.

I will go and ask my mother if I can come. If I say we're going to the library she'll likely let me go. 

It was late on a Saturday morning, and Naomi was probably up reading the newspaper. I went downstairs to ask her. "Naomi, may I go to the library to study with my partner for my science project?" I asked as I refilled her coffee. "What's this project about?" She responded with a question. Dammit. "We're brainstorming ideas for our science fair in the beginning of next year." I really hated lying to her. But this could be my chance to actually have a social life. "Okay, but I want to know what you came up with when you get back." Holy shit. She bought it.

Okay, I can come if you pick me up.

i'm outside already.

Dean I'm not even ready. Give me 15 minutes.

ok fine i'll be back.

20 minutes later, we pulled into a dusty warehouse on a dirty old street. We'd stopped at Dunkin' Donuts, where Dean insisted on paying for my latte. "Hey, you've been dealing with me for a few weeks. You deserve a free coffee." He said. As we walked in, it got pretty loud. There were tons of ancient cars, beautiful and decrepit. Some were both. A middle aged man walked up to us. "Hey Dean! How've you been?" He asked. "Good. Bobby, this is Cas. Cas, this is Bobby." Dean told us. I stuck my hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Bobby." I greeted. "It's nice to see Dean is finally making some friends!" He teased while shaking my hand. "Bobby!" "It's true, ya idgit."

I stayed there for about an hour, hanging out with Dean and Bobby, learning about their lives and old cars. Apparently Bobby had pretty much raised Sam and Dean whenever their father wasn't around, which was often. Then, once their father died, Bobby made sure they had a roof over their heads and food on the table. He also gave Dean a job when he turned 16, where he's been working ever since.


	8. Mean Girls Is NOT Stupid

Sam POV

I can only remember so much about my mother. First, she had the warmest smile. Second, she could always calm you down with her voice. Third, she could light up a room with her laugh. That's about it. I was only 6 months when she died. I remembered seeing her up in flames when we left the house. Most of my 'memories' of her were just things people told me about. I wish I'd know her better.

"Sam, do you want to try to answer the problem on the board?" My teacher asked as she called on me. I hadn't realized I was zoning out. It was something to do with algebra. "Umm, I guess?" I replied. I'd rather try and possibly get it right rather than give it up completely. "Woo! Go Sammy!" Gabriel cheered. "That's enough, Gabriel." She snapped. "Yeah, whatever..." He mumbled. I answered the question correctly. "Good job, Sam. You've been doing pretty well in this class." She told me as I walked back to my seat. As I sat back down, I noticed a note on my desk. "hey, do u wanna go to my house after school? winkity wonk" It read. I scribbled a reply and discretely passed it to Gabriel. "wtf? and sure."

"Hey Sammeh." Gabriel greeted after class. Somehow he managed to spell my name wrong even though he spoke it. "Need a ride?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll come with you, just let me tell my brother."

”Uh, are you sure you want to hang out with this kid?” Dean asked as I found him sitting with his “friend” Castiel. “Sure, why not? He’s nice.” Yeah, Gabe was a little strange, but he makes me laugh, and I think we all need that. “If you say so. Let me know when you’re coming home though.” I’m glad he fucking warned me this time. I’ve ‘gotten home earlier than expected’ a few times by accident and calling it awkward would be an understatement. I decided to eat lunch with Dean and Cas, because I hadn’t really gotten to know him well, even though he’s been around Dean so much. He was actually an interesting conversationalist, so lunch was close to ending before I even knew it. I shot Gabe a text. 

Sam: Hey Gabriel, I can hang out this evening. Do you have anything you’d like to do?

Gabriel: Was going to answer in a very different way but I’m completely above that

Gabriel: I Am Unsure. Wanna raid a corner store and get a sugar high, sammy??

Sam: No haha and no one calls me Sammy but my older brother. I’m vaguely intrigued by this. I have some studying to do, but I’ll be free at 4 ish. Does that work for you?

Gabriel: Yep, see you then. Sammy.

After a painfully dull day, I looked forward to the randomness of being with Gabriel. He is weird in the best way possible, and even though he clearly had his sights set on me, I didn’t mind. Actually, I kinda wanted to tell him. But I’m scared. Can you really blame me? Anyway, if I was going to flat out admit it to anyone, it had to be Dean. I’m still figuring things out. What I did know is that he helped me with that, in his own way. 

I grinned when Gabriel pulled up to the library. He was playing Call of the Valkyries at an ear-piercing volume. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” He yelled. “Huh?” “OMG. Do not know what I’m talking about? Regina George? Mean Girls?” My reaction seemed to borderline offend him. “Ooohhh, that stupid chic flick. Yeah, I know what you mean.” Gabriel started to drive off. “You know what? Fuck you Sam, Mean Girls is NOT stupid.


End file.
